Ghostbuster's: Sing A Song
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: People being controlled to kill, New York in a singing frenzy. What the hell was going on? You can bet Erin, Patty, Abby and Holtzmann are going to try their best to find out before the whole town becomes a huge musical forever or worse, one of them is killed or controlled by the paranormal. #Musical
1. Chapter 1

**When writing is in italic it means someone is singing.**

The rain fell hard on to the pavement, creating puddles that were ankle deep on the ground's of New York. Time Square was still abuzz, however. People walking along the sidewalks and rushing to get wherever they needed to be. But inside the Clover Pint a man just sat. He sat there and stared out at everyone who ran along to their jobs. It was quite early in the morning and yet he still sat there and drank a pint. The bartender had questioned him on it when he had ordered, letting him know that the did have the option of coffee if he would like. The man had insisted that he wanted, no, /needed/ a pint of the amber ale, so the bartender filled up his pint and the man sat now beside the window.

He tilted his head as he looked at each person. Each of them had their own stories in their mind, their own trouble's but soon, this man knew, everyone's troubles would be exactly the same. The man downed his beer before getting up from his seat and walking out. He had walked to the subway station and then took a subway to Brooklyn, New York. From there he walked to the Brooklyn bridge which was also abuzz with cars driving past. All, just as in Time Square, busy with their own lives, not knowing that soon all their lives would be intertwined soon enough. The man had got to where he needed to be as the rain beat down hard on his face.

He climbed up on to the rail and looked down at the water's below. So deep, even though he could not see as well as he would have liked to. The rain blurring his vision. Then, he heard a vehicle suddenly stop and someone get out of their car as they ran over. A young man, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He had blue eyes, and brown hair and a business suite on. The man had recognized him from billboards and bench's as a Lawyer named, Ben Valentine. A top notch lawyer that everyone wanted not only for him to take their case, but perhaps out to dinner. "Stop!" Ben exclaimed, "Climb down from there!"

The man looked back slowly at the young lawyer, tears stinging his eyes but coming out in lines of blood down his cheeks. Ben was startled at the sight as he fell back some but kept his eye's on the man. "I wish I could." The man had said, "But he controls us all. We just don't all know it yet."

And with the sound of a crack of thunder, the man leaned forward and let himself fall down to the rapid waters below. Ben rushed over to the rail and looked down at the waters below. He could vaguely see the man floating there and he immediately called the paramedic's and fire department, who had unfortunately arrived much to late and the man never lived to be able to see another rainy day again.

 **Ghostbuster's**

Erin woke bright and early the next morning. It was a sunny day outside and she was filled with an amazing feeling she hadn't had in a long time. She pushed the blanket's back off of her and jumped up out of bed. Awake and feeling great, Erin walked over to her bedroom window where a bird was perched on the sill. She gave it a smile as the canary tweeted in a sing song chirp.

 _Erin: "Hello, good morning. And how are you today?,  
Oh my Gosh why am I asking in this kind of way?  
Singing to a bird sitting on my window sill,  
Erin get a hold of yourself, sit down sit still."_

Erin sat down on her bed as she looked towards the bird who looked back in at her and tweeted with his sing song chirp again. Erin pursed her lips shut and then shook her head, as the canary tilted it's head at her. Erin sighed as she stood again.

 _Erin: "I don't know why I am singing,  
It's like I have no control  
Over these rhyme's that I am bringing,  
they are just bolting out from within my soul.  
Maybe I should call Abby,  
She'll know what to do,  
Just hope I don't wake her and she's crabby,  
Cause we need to gather the crew."_

Erin took her cell phone and dialed Abby's number who was in her kitchen when it rang. Abby walked over to where her phone was lighting up and playing an old fashioned ring tone as it did. Abby hadn't opened her mouth yet, since being awake so when she picked up the phone to answer, she was surprised at what came out.

 _Abby: "Hello, good day oh my gosh I am singing why is this?,"  
Erin: "I was hoping you could tell me cause I woke with it too,"  
Abby: "Did someone make a bizarre wish?"  
Erin: "That sounds like something Holtzmann would do."  
Abby: "Maybe we should call her but this doesn't seem logical,"  
Erin: "What is logic anymore when we live in a world so magical?"_

Abby had nodded her head in agreement with Erin even though the red head couldn't see her. Erin took her phone from her ear and then three wayed Holtzmann in to the conversation. Debarge ringing loudly throughout the blonde's apartment as she rushed from her bathroom to answer the phone, tripping over one of her cat's as she did. "Sorry Einstein!" She exclaimed as the grey and white cat hissed and ran away. Holtzmann picked her phone up. "Hello?" She answered.

 _Abby: "Hey no fair, how are you immune?,"  
Erin: "Tell us your secret Holtz before we lose our mind."  
Abby: "Meet us at the fire station soon."  
Erin: "And teach us your secret if you will be so kind."_

Abby and Erin both hung up the phone to get ready to go to the fire station, as Holtzmann pulled the phone back and gave it a strange look before hanging it up and then looking over at her black cat who was laying on the couch and looking at her. "They think I am immune?" Holtzmann asked, "Wait until I break out in song... again."

 _Holtzmann: "I don't know why I am singing,  
It's like I have no control  
Over these rhyme's that I am bringing,  
they are just bolting out from within my soul.  
I was I could say I was immune,  
like they think,  
Otherwise very soon,  
I am gonna need a shrink."_

Holtzmann rushed to get ready and then ran out the door on her way to the fire station to meet up with Erin and Abby. When Erin and Abby had arrived they had walked in to Patty standing there. They looked at her with a blank expression, all three remaining quiet for a moment, Erin and Abby wondering if Patty had suffered from this too. Patty soon answered them with a part in the song of her own.

 _Patty: "I don't think I can work today,  
unless you want a song and dance,  
I don't know how but I woke this way,  
It's like my body is in a trance."  
Erin: "Abby and I have it too,  
But don't worry Holtzmann is coming now,"  
Patty: "Do you think she will know what to do?"  
Abby: "She got through it some how."_

Holtzmann ran in to the fire station as all three of them looked up at her with hopeful eye's. She hated to disappoint but hell, she couldn't help it. She didn't remain immune like everyone else. She just sang what she needed to, and then it had finally stopped for a while.

 _Holtzmann: "I am sorry I wish I could help,  
But as your can hear,  
I am going through the exact same hell,  
But don't worry have no fear.  
Once the song is done,  
We will go back to our normal way,  
So for the moment have some fun?,  
And let's hope it's not here to stay."  
Erin, Abby, Patty, Holtzmann: "I don't know why I am singing,  
It's like I have no control  
Over these rhyme's that I am bringing,  
they are just bolting out from within my soul.  
Yeah, "I don't know why I am singing,  
It's like I have no control  
Over these rhyme's that I am bringing,  
they are just bolting out from within my soul.  
They are bolting from my soul,  
They are just burning and bolting from deep within my soul."_

All four of them took in deep breath's as they finished singing and then all exchanged looks with one another. Erin quickly touched her throat, as if testing it to see if anything more would come out. "What is going on?" Erin asked, in her normal tone again.

Patty, Abby and Holtzmann all shook their head's not understanding themselves. Just then, the front doors burst open, as all four ladies jumped and turned to see Ben rush in. They had noticed him as well as the handsome Lawyer. One of New York's finest. "Mr Valentine?" Abby asked, "Something we can help you with?"

Ben knelt down a bit, his hands on his knee's as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't been running. It was more like he was trying to fight something off. "Please." He said in a desperate tone, "You have to help me."

"Here," Erin said as she took his arm and then led him to a seat to sit him down, "Sit." She said as he did so. "Patty? Can you get him some water?"

Patty nodded her head. "I'm on it." Patty said as she walked away.

"What's going on with you?" Erin asked as she now looked at Ben.

"There was this man, yesterday at the Brooklyn bridge. He jumped." Ben began.

"I heard about him." Holtzmann said as they looked towards her, "Man in his late forties. Kyle King. They found no record of depression, gambling debt's or any reason as to why he would want to kill himself."

"I think I know why." Ben said as Patty walked back over and handed him his water, which he took with a thanks, "Before he jumped I told him to 'stop' and he said to me, that he wished that he could. Like, something was controlling him. I didn't understand it then but last night, I woke in the middle of the night. I wanted to lay back down, to go back to sleep but it was like this invisible force made me stand. It made me do thing's."

Erin, Abby, Holtzmann and Patty all exchanged glances as Erin slowly licked her lips and knelt down in front of the lawyer and looked in to his blue eye's. "What did this force make you do?" Erin asked.

Ben began to cry as he ran his free hand through his hair. Erin kept his gaze as she awaited an answer and she wasn't moving until she got one. "Kill." He mumbled out before saying it more clearly. "Kill! It made me kill. Whatever this force is it want's it's enemies dead. And it's telling me to kill specific people. That once they are dead this hell we live in right now, can be over."

Holtzmann put a hand on Erin's shoulder, trying to make her move. She was afraid at the moment. Afraid that this man was going to lash out any second, even though he only had direction's to kill whomever this thing wanted him to. Erin put a gentle hand over Holtzmann's in a gesture to let her know, that she would be just fine. "And who are these specific people?" Erin asked him slowly.

Ben looked slowly between the four of them before speaking. "You." He said quietly before his eyes landed back on Erin's, "All four of you."

Erin stared at him with a blank expression before he took his glass, and threw it at Patty's head, knocking the big lady out cold as she fell to the floor. He then grabbed Erin by the throat, lifted her from the ground as he stood, and then slammed her down to the floor on her back, as he sat over her and started choking the life out of her. Abby ran over to help but he quickly pushed her back with one hand with enough force to knock her down to the floor and then continued to choke Erin. Holtzmann had run off when he was distracted by Abby. "I am sorry." Ben said as he looked at Erin, "I don't want to do this."

Erin gasped and wriggled her body around, trying to escape his strong hold. Her brain started to become fuzzy, her eyes began to roll in the back of her head. She was dizzy and starting to black out. Started to become limp in his grasp. Abby had since got up and was about to go for him again, but Holtzmann ran over with a fire extinguisher and knocked the New York Lawyer hard in the head. His grasp on Erin's throat let go and he fell to the ground beside the red head. Erin took in a deep breath as if she had been under water for a long time, and then coughed. Holtzmann threw down the extinguisher as Abby walked over and helped Erin to her feet.

"Let's get Patty comfortable until she wakes up." Abby said before looking at Ben, "And as for him? Let's tie him up until we can figure out what's inside of him, and get it out."

Erin and Holtzmann both nodded their heads, Erin falling back a bit from the lack of air to her brain for the amount of time. Holtzmann put her hand to Erin's waist as Erin wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Thanks." Erin said.

"No problem." Holtzmann said as she walked over and set Erin down on the couch on the other side of the fire station. "Let Abby and I deal with Patty and the Lawyer. You rest, and I will get you a drink in a minute, okay?"

Erin nodded her head as she leaned back and just relaxed on the couch, still trying to catch her breath and gently massaging her throat. There would be a bruise there, that was for sure. And her vocal cords were damaged, she didn't need a hospital to determine that. Maybe singing wouldn't happen to her now? Holtzmann gave Erin's shoulder a light pat before walking off to help Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

There are realms in this world that we do not even know of. Realms that are both light and dark. Realms with magic, realms with death, and realms with none of the above. One realm that we believe our minds go to from time to time is the Realm of Darkness and that is where true evil lurks. Where Satan's demon's and followers who have long since passed have been trapped for centuries. There was nothing to it but fire and brimstone. Every single dead person and demon only wanting one thing. To leave. The one's who have been down there the longest wanting more desperately to leave and smell the freshness of air once more.

That was the case of the man who had died back in 1330. Damon Esealador. He was a King's Knight, blinded by the power that he wanted to hold. He may have had the title of Knight, and the King may have trusted him, but he had no honor. When he saw opportunity then, he seized it. Poisoning the King and framing the cook's son, Phillip. Phillip knew the accusation's and fled from the castle to hide but the King on his death bed, who had no wife, no sibling's and no children of his own, told the Knight's that whoever brought the head of Phillip to him could claim the throne.

It took Damon week's but he had finally tracked down the boy, killed him and brought his head back to the castle where the King had long since passed but now, they had a new King. King Esealador. And those who would not bow to him, lost their lives. It only took a year or so for the castle to be nothing more then darkness. The stone floor now red with blood stain's from all the lives he had taken. The cell's so filled up with prisoner's that they had to start hanging people by the dozen's to keep it clear. He was a horrible King indeed, and when he forced the cook's wife in to marriage, that was when the cook had, had enough.

It was Midnight, on the first night of summer in 1330. The cook, Joseph, had snuck in to the man's bed chamber and slit his throat as he slept. Now Damon was stuck in this realm of Darkness. Had been for centuries. Plotting and gaining power as the years went on. Now able to control the living if they knew of his name. And it had just so happened that Kyle had known who he was by a simple story he had read, that other's thought as fiction but he knew it was fact. That was power for Damon and though not able to be him, he could control his actions.

To his dismay, however, Kyle had told someone that he was being controlled by darkness. That he could not help his actions. And although this person had just shook it off and thought nothing of it, it meant that Kyle was a danger and he needed to be killed. That is why he had forced him to kill himself at the Brooklyn Bridge. It angered him to think that he would need to wait until someone else knew his story. Believed it to be true. It had taken so long already. But then, Ben Valentine a hot shot Lawyer from New York had come along.

When Kyle had told him he couldn't control his actions it peeked Ben's interest. Not only that, but the blood tear that had trickled down his cheek told Ben that there was more at play here. He had looked at Kyle's life, being a Lawyer he had access to files and such, and then found out he had a wife, Sarah. When he went to visit Sarah she had mentioned that he spoke of a Damon Essealador and now Ben had a name. He researched him and after reading everything, believed that this evil, dark man had taken over Kyle. He believed in his story and now Damon had someone new to torture and make his puppet.

So why did he want the Ghostbuster's dead? During his control he see's what his puppet's see and he had seen a commercial of the Ghostbuster's through Kyle and in that moment wanted each one of them dead. A direct threat to him and even more so now that Ben had told them he was being controlled. They needed to die, but how poetic it would be if one of their own were to do it. All he needed to do was get Ben to tell one of them of his story. Get them to believe it, and then kill Ben so that they could take control of that one Ghostbuster. The only thing was, he only controlled actions, not words. And although he had used his energy force to make the world sing to try and distract people from the actual going on's and in each song spoke only truth, Ben would remain immune from this.

There had to be a way to be able to make Ben spill to at least one of them. Maybe, when he is alone with them get him to do unspeakable thing's knowing that the only way it stopped was to tell them of Damon Essealador. Yes. That was how he would do it. With a twisted, dark smirk that showed yellow teeth, that was the decision Damon had come to. "Soon," Damon said from the darkness within his realm as he looked through the eyes of Ben, "Your lives will be mine, Ghostbuster's." A deep and hollow laugh echoed from deep within him as he continued to watch.

 **Ghostbuster's**

In the fire station, Patty sat on a chair with an ice pack to her head. She glared towards the Lawyer who sat not too far from her, tied to his own chair. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't mess him up right now." Patty said as she looked at Abby.

Abby sighed lightly as she looked towards the powerful woman. "Patty?" Abby said, "Don't make me tie you up too."

Holtzmann chuckled at that thought as she stood at the opened fridge. The engineer took out a bottle of water and walked over to the counter grabbing a glass and pouring it in slowly. She then took the glass, walked over to the couch, and sat down by Erin to hand it to her. Erin took the glass with a warm smile towards the blonde. "Thank you." She said, her voice still hoarse as she took a small sip.

Erin squinted her eye's and groaned a bit with pain before setting the glass down on a nearby table. "Are you okay?" Holtzmann asked.

Erin nodded her head and looked towards Holtzmann with a light smile. "I am good, Holtz." She said, "Thank you, for taking care of me."

Holtzmann let a small blush creep across her cheeks as Erin spoke. She was about to say something endearing to the red head but was distracted by the sound of the front door's opening and their handsome receptionist walking in. Kevin looked around at everyone before his eye's fell on Ben. Kevin squinted, seemingly mad as he shook his head and then turned his glare towards Abby. "I know what's been going on here." Kevin said.

Abby was confused on why Kevin would be mad about this. Did he know Ben? Was Ben his lawyer or some relation? "Kevin..." Abby started, "This is for our own-"

"You've been playing Cowboy's and Indian's without even waiting for me!" Kevin exclaimed, cutting Abby off.

Abby blinked towards the tall, and muscular blonde before shaking her head. "How do you survive in society?" Abby asked, "No! He is possessed by something and tried to kill Erin!"

Patty looked at Abby as she cocked a brow. "Excuse me?" Patty said, "I think it was more then just Erin."

"Oh please, Patty." Abby said, "He only hit you in the head. No damage done."

Patty glared towards their leader. Kevin's jaw dropped as he rushed over and sat between Erin and Holtzmann. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Erin took in a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yeah." She said as she slowly licked her lips, "A bit shaken up and sore but I will be okay. Maybe, I just need someone to hold me?"

Kevin nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around Erin and just held on to her. Holtzmann rolled her eye's before standing up from where she sat and headed towards the stairs. Abby and Patty both watched as she left, knowing too well what was on her mind and that something was bothering her. Knowing what that something was, Abby quickly followed her up the steps and in to her little room where she kept all the dangerous thing's. "Holtzmann." Abby started as she looked around at everything and got distracted a moment, "I thought I told you to put the boom boom's somewhere where they couldn't go boom boom and kill us all."

Holtzmann grabbed her blow torch and started to play around with it as Abby quickly grabbed it, not quite knowing what could be in here and what could catch fire so easily. Holtzmann sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry." She simply said.

Abby put the blow torch down out of Holtzmann's reach as Holtzmann leaned against the wall. "This is killing you." Abby said, "You're not your sparky little self anymore. You need to tell Erin how you feel before it eats you alive."

"She doesn't want to hear it." Holtzmann said.

"What we /want/ and what we /need/ are two different thing's, Holtzmann. And you /need/ to tell her. A need out weighs a want." Abby said as she gave Holtzmann a hug, "Just work it out in your head and heart, okay buddy?" Abby said as she pulled back from the hug, "Erin is your friend, and if she doesn't feel the same, she will understand your feelings either way. She won't leave your side."

Abby gave Holtzmann a reassuring smile before leaving the blonde on her own. Holtzmann took in a deep breath before standing straight and walking out to the second floor landing and looking out towards everyone. Her eye's then landed on Erin. "My feeling's are as deep as ocean water and if I were to dive in without knowing how to swim, I would surely drown." Holtzmann said, squinting her eyes on how poetic she had become and then groaning knowing there was a song coming on.

 _Holtzmann: "When she came in to my life I wanted to know the woman inside (the woman inside),  
I didn't quite know the reason but now I cannot lie (I cannot lie).  
Oh what she does, makes my heart beat out of control,  
My love for her burns deep within my soul,  
Wish she would give back what she stole,  
So I can give it to her from me in whole.  
I want to tell her she is everything,  
And my love to her is all I want to bring.  
She's got me wrapped around her heart,  
And I just want to play the part,  
Of the one who takes her breath away,  
Yeah I love her more then word's can say,  
I want to tell her this every day."_

Holtzmann slid down the pole to the first floor as she looked around at everyone who were concentrating on their own thing's, it seemed. Not even realizing that the blonde had once again broken in to song as she continued.

 _Holtzmann: "She's all I'm thinking of,  
And I pray to the Lord above,  
That she would share this love,  
I cherish every hug,  
She has to be the one.  
She's got me wrapped around her heart,  
And I just want to play the part,  
Of the one who takes her breath away,  
Yeah I love her more then word's can say,  
I want to tell her this every day,  
I hope she wants to hear this everyday."_

Holtzmann watched as Erin seemed to flirt with Kevin as he still held her close, feeling the sting deep within her heart as she left the building out the front door's to get some fresh air.

 _Holtzmann: "I thought I would never find,  
Someone so sweet yeah and someone so kind  
She sought me out when I thought I couldn't be found,  
Lifted me up when I was down.  
Yeah, I thought I would never find,  
Someone so sweet yeah and someone so kind  
She sought me out when I thought I couldn't be found,  
Lifted me up when I was down.  
She's the only one who can take my breath away,  
And she has done this every single day.  
She's got me wrapped around her heart,  
And I just want to play the part,  
Of the one who takes her breath away,  
Yeah I love her more then word's can say,  
I want to tell her this every day,  
I hope she wants to hear this everyday."_

When Holtzmann had repeated her part over again, other's had joined in from around the street's even though she never even noticed until she turned and saw them all standing there. The other's blinked before walking along and going about their own business again. That was when Erin walked out the front door's. "Holtz? Are you okay?" She asked.

Holtzmann looked over towards the red head. "What are you doing out here?" Holtzmann asked, "You should be resting."

"I am fine, Holtz but clearly, you aren't." Erin said, "What's up?"

Holtzmann just stared at Erin for a moment before tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "Well..." She started but was quickly interrupted by the sound of screaming, "What the hell was that?!"

Erin shrugged but was determined to find out as well as Holtzmann. Both ladies ran off in the direction of the scream and when they had found the source, it was a sight neither would get out of their head's for a long time coming.


End file.
